The Purple Book
by Blaze Azumanga Fire
Summary: When Kiyos Cousin comes to live with him, she brings her Momodo Kelly. What will Happen Next Will Kiyo have to fight his own cousin and Will Zatch grow attached? Currently Not writing...
1. Chapter 1

"Emmie Wake up Already!" Shouted a short girl, yanking on one the teenagers black pigtails. The teenager-Emmie looked up, opening her Purple eyes." What? What do you mean we are here? Why didn't you tell me Kelly?" She asked the girl. "I tried to but you were sleeping!" Moaned Kelly. Kelly shifted a foot on the carpet. Her black pigtails seemed to fall limply at her sides, and her black bangs fell in her eyes. She wore a Pink Dress, with Purple long sleeves. Emmie shoved Kelly into the empty Aisle of the plane. "Then lets go!" She shoved the little girl along.

"Come-on Kiyo!" Yelled an energetic Blonde haired boy. "We have to pick up cousin Emmie!" He flashed a grin, and Kiyo moaned, dragging along slowly. Suddenly Emmie appeared, dragging all her bags with her. Kelly ran to keep up behind the tall girl. "Hi Ellie…"Kiyo said quickly. "Im sorry about-"he stopped. Ellie looked at Zatch, surprised" I didn't know you had a little brother" Kiyo quickly made up an excuse "Um yeah, This is my younger adopted brother…Zatch-You didn't tell us that you had another sister that you were bringing…" Emmie blinked a few seconds, before realizing about Kelly" Yeah- this is Kelly…." Kelly stepped foreword shyly, and Zatch pounced on the poor girl. "HI! My names Zatch! Are you going to be living with us too? It will be fun!" He said quickly, so fast that poor Kelly could barely understand him. Kiyo laughed nervously, taking up one of Ellie and Kelly's bags, they walked to go find a bus to go back to Kiyo's house.

"This is your room…."Kiyo said, showing Emmie to a room in the attic. Zatch and Kelly had run off to play somewhere. Emmie let out a sigh of relief, dropping her bags onto the floor. "But we didn't expect Kelly to, so…"He stopped, and she gave Him a reassuring smile" Don't worry cousin Kiyo, I will be fine on the floor." She smiled, before starting to unpack. Kiyo was about to leave her alone to unpack, but she dropped a bag. He turned just in time to see her shoving a purple book, the color of Kelly's eyes, under the new school uniform. She looked up at him frightened, seeing that he had seen Kelly and hers secret.


	2. Fire and Flames

Authors Note: I hope you Liked Number One, so Heres Part 2, If I refer to Kelly as Emmies Sister Please don't get confused- They are so close they refer to each other as sisters! And thanks to everyone who reviewed it just made my day!

"Kiyo…Whats wrong…Why are you looking at me like that?"Emmie whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Kiyo moaned, throwing himself onto the floor."My own cousin?Why?"He asked himself. "So then If Kellys one…..and Zatch is one….Than that means" He looked up at Emmie. "WHAT? You expect them to fight each other?"She shook her head "Oh no you don't- Kelly and I arnt fighting anyone unless we need to!"Emmie wipped her eyes with her arm. Kiyo raised an eyebrows "But how can…" Emmie grinned boldley "And if you think of it havnt you let a few ones go without burning their books?"She tilted her head to the side. "I know we could wait till we have to fight, not now please. Kellys like a sister. I couldn't lose her not now." Kiyo sighed, knowing he would regret this."Okay- we wont fight….yet…."Her eyes light up "Really? YES!" she let out a triumphant yell, and the there was a scream from the garden where Zatch and Kelly were playing. The two ran down the two flights of stairs, stumbiling to get there before the other.

Kelly was blushing, trying to put out the fire she set on Zatch. "HELP KIYO!"Yellped Zatch, as Kiyo appered outside, alongside Emmie. "Emmie! Cant you keep youre powers under control?"Emmie yelped, flipping open the spellbook. "SHIJIKI!" She shouted, and Emmies eyes flashed, and out of a gem on her dress blew a flash of purple. It wrapped around Zatch, putting out the flames on the back of his outfit. Sighing with relief, Emmie slumped onto her knees. "How….did she set him on fire with out you reading the spellbook?" He asked Emmie, but she wasn't listening. Kelly screamed in fright, running to try and catch her "sister" as Emmie collapsed into her arms.

Emmie woke up in her bed in her bedroom back at home. Flames surrounded her, and she screamed not knowing what to do. A little girl with Black pigtails((who could that beCough Cough)) ran in through a gap in the flames. She yanked Emmie out the low window, and the two rolled onto the roof….. Emmie sat right up, looking around, breathing heavily. She was in Kiyo's attic, Kiyo Zatch and Kelly leaned around her. "Sorry" Emmie moaned, soon before she had crawled out of bed. "We were worried about you!"Yellped Zatch pouncing onto the girls leg. Allarmed she looked like she was going to fall for a minute, but found her balance finally. "You were passed out for a few hours"Muttered Kelly.

The door was kicked open, and there stood a all-to-familiar brown haired girl, Holding a basket full of oranges and apples with faces drawn on it with Iceing."Sorry im so late…"Suzy said, holding up the basket "I brought fruit for youre cousin Kiyo! But the monster under my bed ate my marker so I used Iceing!" Emmies eye twitched, before putting out her hand"Hi! Im Emmie, and this is my sister Kelly" Suzy looked at the two girls. Suzy blinked, beliving near anything. "IM SUZY!"Suzy yelled, making Kelly jump. Zatch was curled up in a corner "What do you mean the monster under the bed ate youre marker?Kiyo told me that he wouldn't hurt us….WAHHH"Zatch burst into tears, running between Emmies legs to run out the door. Emmie looked alarmed, and Kiyo shrugged "He will Live" Suzy looked concerned "Is Match Going to be Okay?"She asked Kiyo. Emmie almost collapsed on the floor laughing. She felt like she was going to like this new place after all.

Authors Note: Sorry It was so short! Ill try to make it longer next time-I was just in a rush to put this thing out here for you guys. Anyways heres a short preveiw of what happens next time: Folgore finds Emmies book(She dropped it when she passed out) And takes it to Kiyo to see if he can have fun with it.((meaning burn it)) and finds Emmie instead of Kiyo.


	3. Day at home!

9/25/2005

AUTHORS NOTE: Ekk Im so sorry I forgot to spell check, and i need to get this out to you guys as soon as possible, and My friends picking me up in a few minutes so I dont have time to spell check it! I promise I will Next time! Anyways PLEASE REVEIW! Story starts HERE: "I cant belive Im all alone!" Emmie screamed to herself. Kyo had gone to school, His mom went to some weird art class and Zatch had Taken Kelly off to see something. She was about to sit down and read when she heard the door bell ring. Her ears perked up. Running down stairs, she opened the door to find an Ittalian Pop star on the front porch.

"Ello! Is Kiyo Ome?" Folgore Asked. Emmie gasped."Why do you have my book?"She snapped, grabbing the Purple Book out of his hands. "Eh? Whya Leave ya Book outsida?" She stared at him. "I dropped it… I didn't know it was outside"She said quickly, holding it protectivally across her chest. "And as for Kiyo hes at school- And Zatch and Kelly-"She was cut off by Kelly who ran up, shoved past Folgore and Kanchome. "Emmie He has a book!"She yelped pulling on the Rim on Emmies Tank Top.

Luckily before Folgore could cast a spell, Zatch ran up. "STOP FOLGORE! This is my cousin Emmie! And her Mamodo Kelly!" Emmie blushed, and Kelly curtsied. "Wait?Folgore? POP STAR FOLGORE?" Emmie asked her head tilted to ther side. "I LOVE YOURE MUSIC!" Kelly shrieked, attacking Folgores leg. "Oh no" Emmie said, but not before Kanchome started attacking Poor Kelly with his lolli.

The five sat around Kiyos Kitchen table Talking, (Exculding Kanchome and Kelly who were arguing over who was Folgores Biggest fan) " Kelly stop- Have you forgotten about Megumi? Isnt she youre favorite?" Came Emmies voice. Kelly looked up, gave her a glare, "So?" Emmie laughed, yanking her sister twords her. Suddinly the door opened. Kiyo and Suzy walked in. When Kiyo saw Folgore Sitting at the table with Emmie, Folgore looked up "Whya Lookit the Time!"And ran out with Kanchome. Emmie let out a large giggle, as Suzy and Kiyo took their spots. "Wheres Mom?" Kiyo asked "She went to some weird art clas…" She decided not to mention it was 'painting fruit' So Suzy wouldn't kill her for saying it was weird

"Bye Kiyo, Zatch, Emmie, Kelly!"Suzy yelled, sucking in air after yelling all those names at once. It was after dinner, which Suzy had gladly stayed for because they had fruit salad. Then Kelly had started playing duck duck goose, and Suzy wanted to stay for that. Then her mom called and told her that she HAD to come home that second. "Does she ever shut up?" asked Kelly, looking up at Kiyo. Emmie scoweled"That wasn't nice". Kiyo laughed "No she Dosnt Kelly" Emmie smiled"Well Kelly and I better get some sleep-We have school tomorrow." Kiyo nodded, as Emmie climbed the stairs, Kelly behind her. "I worry about those two more than I worry about Zatch…" Kiyo muttered to himself, before going into the Kitchen. "Hey Zatch- How would you like to go to school?" Zatch looked excited "ID LOVE TO!" Kiyo Laughed, "Well you get to start tomorrow with Kelly" Zatchs eyes light up"YAY COUSIN KELLY!" and with that he ran off to go to bed.

The girls were getting ready for bed, and as Emmie helped Kelly pull out her pigtails, she absent mindedly gazed out the attic window. "Emmie youre stepping on my foot!"Kelly yelped, and Emmie looked down, quickly moveing her foot off Kellys. "Sorry" Kelly looked up at her smiling "That's okay!" Kelly yawned, crawling into the bed, and Emmie lying on the mattress on the floor that Kiyo's mom had bought her.

"KELLY WAKE UP!" yelped Emmie, who was running around in frantic circles around the attic. She had on her uniform, one sock, one shoe, and one side of her head had a bun on it, the other still hung down loosely. Kelly looked up, and a bit shocked looked at the clock. It read 8:12 and Class started at 8:20! Kelly yanked on her clothes, pulled on her shoes and her backpack, and ran outside. Emmie ran after her, while trying to finish her hair, and jumping on one foot, trying to pull on her other shoe. "It feels like a really bad day for both of us"Emmie muttered, shoveing Kelly at the Elementry School.

Authors NOTE: Thats all- remember to reveiw! 


	4. First Day of School And Fights!

Authors note: WELCOME! This one is fairly longer than the others, still not very long though. Sorry but I will be on vacation next week, and may not update as much. But I will try to at least write some, and get Chapter 5 out before than. Who Knows I may even get Chapter 6 out when I'm there! Now onto Blaze Azumanga Fire's- The Purple book Chapter 4: First Day- School and Fights

Emmie ran up the stairs of the school, swinging open the door to her homeroom class just as the bell rang. She let out a sigh of relief, before looking up at the teacher. The teacher coughed. "Miss Kazuki- That isn't our uniform" Emmie looked down to see she was wearing her old schools uniform, and turned bright red. "Very well- class this is Miss Kazuki" Emmie bowed to the class, looking up as the teacher asked "Anything you would like to share with the class? About you're family, friends, where you came from?" Emmie bit her lip "Erm…No thank you" Suddenly a familiar face jumped out of her seat. "MRS KASUGA!" wailed Suzy waving an arm high in the air "I know Emmie! I can show her around!" The teacher smiled at Suzy's enthusiasm. "Well okay than Suzy… You can be Miss Kazuki's guide- and please do show her to the office, she needs to change uniforms. Suzy nodded, grabbing her bag, and dragging Emmie out the door.

In the girl's restroom, Emmie changed quickly. She tossed over her old uniform, a white shirt with brown cuffs, and a long brown skirt. She changed into the Blue uniform that matched Suzy's. Opening the stall door she walked out beaming. "Thank you Suzy! I appreciate having a friend like you!" She hugged Suzy quickly, before hastily shoving the old uniform back into her bag that hung over her shoulder. "Lets go before we are late for art!" Yelled Suzy. Emmie gave her a quick grin, hoping that the lesson in art wouldn't… involve…FRUIT!

"Emmie left me!" Cried Kelly, standing alone in the kindergarten hallway. "KELLY!" Yelled a familiar voice, and Zatch pushed her to the ground" Hi Zatch" Emmie said wearily, standing up again, brushing herself off. "These are my friends…. and Naomi" Zatch said, gesturing towards a group of children, and a girl in pigtails." She…. She…. She scares me Zatch" Came Kelly's alarmed whisper in his ear. "Me too" came Zatch's reply, but before Naomi could hear, the teacher called the children in for class to start.

Emmie sat alone at a table at lunch, unpacking an Azumanga Daioh Lunch Box, Which had pictures of Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura all over it. She bit into a sandwich that Kiyo's mom had packed for her. A tear fell down the lonely girls face, as she remembered the lunch's her own mother would make. "Hey-what's wrong?" Kiyo sat down beside her. "Nothing Kiyo…. I'm fine really…"She said quickly, wiping the tear off her face. "Are you sure? You don't look okay to me," He said looking at her, pity coating his face as he looked at his cousin. "I'm okay- don't look at me like that…I'm not an animal that needs you're pity" She took a sip of her water bottle, looking away. Shocked, Suzy jumped down on her other side, fruit all inside her lunch box. "Sorry I'm late! The art teacher said I was obsessed with fruit and needed to do something else! THE NERVE!" Emmie giggled to herself, happy once again, for having friends.

"DON'T YOU DO THAT TO MY COUSIN!" Yelled Kelly, tackling Naomi onto the ground. A small fire started in Naomi's hair. The teacher ran over stomping it out, as Zatch stared in awe. Kelly was sent into time out for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me Mr. Shojino, " Said a girl, sticking her head into the English classroom. Emmie had Taken it for an easy A, and also because Suzy and Kiyo were in it. "May I have Kiyo and Miss Kazuki? They are needed at the front office" The teacher nodded, excusing them and the two exchanging glances left out the door.

"Erm…. Miss Kazuki You're Little sister…. Burnt another girls hair" The secretary said, looking alarmed. "Is that normal?" Emmie laughed "Um…. They shouldn't leave matches around school!" Emmie said, making up the first excuse she could. The woman nodded. "I understand- But you and Mr. Kiyo really should go pick up you're siblings, you're excused for the rest of the-"The woman looked up to see Emmie dashing out the door, and Kiyo running behind her.

"KELLY!" yelled Emmie angrily "ZATCH!" Yelled a furious Kiyo. The two children looked up sadly. "Sorry Kiyo…. But that Naomi was being a real Meanie! " Zatch said moaning. Emmie looked at Kelly. "And you?" She asked, one eyebrow. "I regret nothing that I did!" Kelly said, folding her arms. "Okay that's it missy- we are going home!" And with that, Emmie dragged Kelly out the door.

Kelly sat in their room, crying her eyes out. "I can't be grounded! It was Naomi's fault!" She sniffed, and wiping a tear from her eye. Emmie stood above her" Well that's what happens! Now I'm sorry you're missing out on Megumi's concert- but Ill buy you some cute stuff- Kay?" Emmie winked at the young girl. "BUT ITS NOT MY FAULT!" screamed Kelly, rolling off the bed, and hitting the floor. "Hush- if you don't stop now- I won't bring you you're surprise home" Kelly sat up. "Surprise?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "For helping you're cousin Zatch out at school" Emmie said, smiling down at her. "Now I will be back in a few hours…. You be a good girl and stay in you're room! And If anything comes up-remember I am always just a phone call away" And with that Emmie walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"You ready Emmie?" Asked Kiyo, Standing beside an energetic looking Suzy, some Migumi fan club members, and Zatch. Also there was a short red headed girl that looked about Zatch's age. Emmie shrugged it off, figuring it was a friend form school.

"So I heard You're a fan of Megumi's-Huh?" The red head asked, pouting and glaring at the same time.

Authors Note: That's all for now- so here's something to keep you for ready for the next chapter. Who is this mysterious short red head? What's this surprise- that not even Emmie is sure what it is? Will Kelly end up calling Emmie? Will security at the concert take Emmie's book? Will Blaze Azumanga Fire ever learn to stop asking questions after having candy? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON… The Purple Book Chapter 5: The Surprise.

P.S. I'm very hyper off Book Club right Now. So sorry if it confuses you….

P.S.S. ITS LONGER! YAY! Lets all celebrate Kay ;-)? LOL j/k


	5. The Suprise!

Authors note: Sorry about the delay…. writers block…UGHHH ANYWAYS I really still have writers block but I really need to type this stupid thing so lets get this show on the road…

"So are you?" Asked the redheaded short girl again, giving a glare at Emmy, which made her feel very uncomfortable where she was standing. Emmy quivered a bit, before finding the strength to speak again.

"Yes- I suppose I am, as I get shoved into most of her American concerts, hear her music 20 times a day- And once a week I wear her t-shirt" Emmy paused, before reminding herself out loud" But I'm not really…I do all of this because of Kelly" Kiyo gave her a light hug, and a glare shot at her from the redhead.

Emmy sat silently in the back of the bus that they were taking to the concert, sighing to herself. Zatch, whom had insisted on sitting beside her because Kelly couldn't go, looked up at her. He held up the Volcan 7000 for her to see. "Do you like it?" He asked for the 8th time in that hour. "Yes I know Zatch," She said, putting her hand lightly on it pushing it down. Zatch stared up at her, seeing how Emmie was shooting a glare at Kiyo. "Emmy-" She looked at him irritated "What Zatch?" "Never mind" "Who's that redhead?" Zatch grinned, "That's Tia!" Zatch waved at Tia who was sitting beside Kiyo. Tia stuck out her tongue at Zatch and Kiyo moaned, leaning back agents the seat.

After the concert, Emmy leaned agents the cold brick wall, shuddering, whishing she hadn't left her jacket on the bus. She wore jeans, tennis shoes, and A t-shirt that closed in onto Migumi face that Kelly had given to her. A shadow appeared behind her. "That's the one Megumi!" Shouted a familiar voice. A spell was shouted, and Emmy was knocked to the ground. "Where's you're Mamodo?" hissed Megumi, getting closer to Emmys face. Emmy held back tears. "Why would you need to know?" She shielded Kelly's book with her body. "Please don't attack me She's not even here!" Megumi blinked "Is this true Tia?" She asked Tia. Tia let out a sigh "Yeah I suppose it is-But she's Kiyo's girlfriend! I saw them hug!" Emmy looked at her "Eww…Gross! He's my COUSIN! I live with him!" Tia gave her a glare "Than why don't you go home?" Emmy looked away. "Come on Tia- We better give her a ride home" Megumi muttered. Emmy, tired from being attacked, accepted their help, and was lifted into a nearby limo.

The door was swung open, and Megumi and Tia staggered under Emmys weight. She had passed out on the way there. They dropped her onto the sofa. Kelly ran down the stairs. She was wearing a T-shirt of Emmys, so it dropped down onto her ankles, and white socks. Her Black hair hung down loosely, curled from the pigtails that had held it for so long. " Emmy!" The two girls were shoved aside by Kelly, who immediately picked up the purse beside her. She opened it, and peered in to make sure the book was still strapped down inside it. Then she zipped it shut. Tia blinked. "Kelly?" Kelly turned "Oh great…" Tia burst out into laughter "YOU got picked?" Megumi kneed her. "Tia that's not nice" She hissed. "Sorry" Tia muttered. Kelly rolled her eyes "Tia don't make fun of me- get ice…Its in the freezer"

After Tia had found the ice, and it had rested on Emmys forehead for 30 minutes, she woke up. Sitting upright quickly, she found Kelly was sleeping on her, and Megumi and Tia were collapsed agents each other and the wall. Kiyo watched smirking. Emmy put a finger to her mouth, shifting off the sofa not to make Kelly wake up. She tiptoed upstairs, motioning for him to follow her.

Emmy let out a sigh, falling onto the floor. Kiyo looked down at her, and tossed her jacket at her. "And we still have school tomorrow!" There came a moan as a response. "Just Kidding- Zatch and I had a trip planned to America, and have three extra tickets somehow. You, Kelly, Suzy?" Another moan, and a nod of the head" Good-tomorrow than" Instead of a moan, Emmy leaped up wrapping her arms around his neck "Thanks! I was soooo Homesick this will totally make me feel better!" A perky Emmy shoved him out of her room "Goodnight!" She swung the curtain that separated the bedroom from the small entry way/kitchen/Living room of the attic shut. She stifled a giggle, and Kiyo watched her feet disappear. He sighed, walking down the steps.

The next morning, Emmy walked down stairs with a small backpack, and two suitcases. She dropped the Suitcases onto the ground. Kiyo looked like he was about to die when she walked in "What are you wearing?" He snapped. She looked down at her tight sweater that stopped above her stomach." The sweater?" She asked. "No" She looked further. "The mini skirt?" She asked "No" "The boots?" She asked. "No" Angrily, she nearly screamed in his ear" THAN WHAT?" He blinked "The whole thing!" He whined, and suddenly there was a stomp on his foot. He winced, deciding to leave his cousin to wear whatever she wanted from then on. She suddenly looked at the others in the room. Kelly wore a purple short dress, and jeans. Her hair was pinned back into a bun. On her feet were sandals. Zatch wore what he normally would. Suzy sat on the counter whining to Kiyo, wearing a yellow dress, white tights and arm warmers, and boots. Two unfamiliar people leaned agents an open doorway. Megumi and Tia sat at the kitchen table, playing cards. "Kiyo who are those?" She asked pointing at the two girls she was unfamiliar with. Both were teenagers. One had Orange hair that was short, cutting off before her shoulder, green eyes, and a jacket covered her top; all you could see was her jeans and shoes. The other had Dark Grape Purple hair that was tied into buns, one at each side of her head. She wore a red Halter top, and a Black Mini skirt, And Odd Blue shoes, that looked like they were made of foam. "Kiyo who is this?" Snapped the purple haired girl, leaning foreword. She wore glasses, which toppled off her nose. "Oh I knew I should leave these in my bag!" She hissed, going to wear her contacts instead.

"So who is she?" Asked the purple haired girl once again, in the airport. They had been held back when Suzy had gotten pulled back by security, Megumi chased by rabid fan girls, and there was a fire somewhere. Emmy had suspected Kelly at first, but after minutes of explaining she believed her. "She's my cousin Takino" Kiyo hissed Emmy suddenly appeared at Kiyo's other side "And who is SHE Kiyo?" Kiyo gave her a glare. "Emmy…This is my girlfriend Takino"

Authors note: YAY IM DONE! Just so you know-Takino's based off me. I'm writing many stories with her in them, as she is useful in many situations. Please don't attack me saying she is perfect- she is not, and is doomed to being attacked by Suzy in many Future Storys! NOW 1 2 3 TIME TO GO! Turns on boom box to play Zatch bell ending theme


	6. America At Last!

_**Authors Note: Sorry It took so long- but I wanted to get My Yu Yu Hakusho story 'Walls of Tears' if I do say so myself, I think that it's going along pretty well. I'm actually on Chapter 4 now. If you read that kind of thing please look at it. In this chapter we learn more about Takino in Blaze, not as much as Id like to though, and the next Chapter I plan on just being the history of these two girls. Now Please Enjoy, The Purple Book Chapter 6: America at last!**_

"YOURE WHAT?" Emmy shouted, steam pouring from her, showing her anger. "Why didn't you tell me" Kiyo raised an eyebrow "TELL YOU? I haven't seen you forever! And now I only saw you again 3 days ago! And she was with us last night!" Takino nodded "What did you think Blaze and I were? Megumi fan girls?" She laughed at the thought, and Blaze the redhead gave her an odd look, before going back behind some fantasy book. Emmy shook her head, flopping down onto a chair beside Suzy, making sure she couldn't see them kissing. Suzy stared "BUT KIYO I WAS YOURE GIRLFRIEND BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW YET!" Kiyo stared "You what?" Suzy looked down silently. "Nothing I'm sure" Emmy said quickly, wrapping her arm around Suzy's shoulder. She could feel Suzy's tears running down her face, and hitting Emmy.

Megumi looked at them "Aren't you all going on my private jet?" Zatch and Kelly leaped up, and Kiyo and Takino Arm and Arm walked towards her. Emmy spoke up "It would be a waste of tickets- Suzy and I will ride the public plane." Blaze stood up tucking her book into the bag She tilted her head towards Suzy and Emmy "Okay Blaze you can go with them" Came Takino's sigh. The group going with Megumi ran off, leaving the three there. "Hello I'm Blaze" Blaze reached out a hand, and Emmy almost didn't reach out her hand, a bit afraid of the way Blaze looked. She had a rebellious look on her face, and her ears had large hoops hanging from them and there was a small stud in her nose. Suzy was shaking her hand, and Blaze looked at Emmy "Please don't let the way I look scare you off" She ran a hand across her hair. Emmy finally shook her hand- and found herself soon between Blaze and Suzy on the long flight.

It was Three AM in America when they landed. Suzy was angry they confiscated her fruit, Blaze had finished her book and also looked angry, and then Emmy was angry with her cousin. Three angry teenagers are not good. Especially when they were teenage girls. Emmy ran off the plane. She had to find Kelly. Blaze and Suzy ran after her. "WAIT! EMMA!" yelled Suzy. Emmy turned looking like she was going to kill Suzy. Blaze had to hold back Emmy "Don't take it out on Suzy" She hissed in her ear" Or I will take it out on you Emmy" Emmy staggered back as Blaze let her go. Suzy smiled "Lets go find the others-and some fruit and markers please!"

Takino and Kiyo were linked at the arms, glued at the hip. (((NOT REALLY!)) Kelly ran up to Emmy. "IT was soooo fun! You should have gone! We got to meet Takino's puppy!" Emmy gritted her teeth, and then Takino stepped foreword. She bowed at Emmy. "Excuse me- But you seemed surprised that Kiyo and I are dating- so I wanted to give you a gift" She said quickly. She held out a flower. Emmy grabbed it. She was about to angrily stomp on it, when Kelly shouted "Pretty!" She tucked it behind Kelly's ear "Thank you Takino's said, in a harsh tone. The name echoed through her mind, spreading like a wildfire _Takino Takino Takino_.

"Why won't she like me Kiyo?" Takino asked, tears rolling down her face. They were loaded into a bus, riding to a hotel. "I don't know Tak" He replied, giving her a hug. A seat behind them sat Blaze, who sat upright on her knees "She feels betrayed that you didn't tell her Kiyo." Came Blazes quiet answer. "GAH!" Kiyo screamed, shocked by her talking. Apparently, Blaze only talked once in a blue moon. She looked away quickly, to stare at the ground.

"The Hotels!" Kelly shrieked, running outside. She spun around, the sun hitting her face. Takino ran off with Blaze quickly, and Emmy curiously followed behind them, keeping back so it didn't look like she was following them. But Kelly grabbed her, insisting on showing her their room. Emmy looked around it. "Yeah it's… nice…"She muttered," Now Kelly you stay here I have to go see something." Kelly nodded, going to jump on the bed.

Emmy carefully opened the door to Takino and Blaze's room. _I know… She's a murderer trying to kill Kiyo and steal Zatch and his book! _Emmy thought, as she looked in. There stood Takino, but as she moved, Blaze stood there, with huge bright orange fairy wings shooting from her back. Emmy screamed, throwing herself backwards. Takino opened the door, and saw Emmy "Oh dear…we can't have this now can we?" Emmy was grabbed by the Neck of her sweater, and pulled into the room.

_**Authors Note: I was in a rush to get this out, so please excuse it if it seems a bit fast moving. The next chapters I plan to just be the characters pasts, Takino and Blaze. Emmys Past will come later. Anyways that's all for now! **_


End file.
